


Row, row, row your boat

by zjemciciastko



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Boat Exam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/pseuds/zjemciciastko
Summary: “What do we have today?” Jorge asks to change the topic, hoping that work will keep him busy enough not to think of relationships and other silly things.Valentino throws the file of the newest culprit on Jorge’s desk. “A guy who cheated on a boat exam.”Jorge stares at him in disbelief. “Seriously? What kind of an idiot gets arrested for cheating on a fucking boat exam? Must be a total prick.”Jorge’s seen his share of pretentious rich assholes, who thought the whole world was at their feet just because they were ready to throw some euros at whoever they needed. Seen it all. But this one, this one sounds like an entirely different kind of an entitled dick.Valentino gets up from his seat, walking over to Jorge’s desk and opening Daniel Pedrosa’s file.





	Row, row, row your boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jorgelorenzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorgelorenzo/gifts).



> Jazz, I could write you an essay on how much I appreciate you and your support and what kind of wonderful person you are, but instead I wrote this as a thank you gift. It's silly and you deserve much more, but I hope you'll like it, I love you <3

It’s Jorge’s first day after a much needed break, and to say that he isn’t particularly ecstatic to return to all the criminals he had two full weeks away from would be an understatement. The blissful time away from Marc’s cackles and Vale’s innuendos has probably been his favourite part of the current year. 

Before leaving the apartment, Jorge checks his pocket to see if his badge is there. He still remembers that time he forgot it in a different jacket once and had to ask _Marc_ of all people for help. Jorge doesn’t know what was the worst of it all, making a fool out of himself in front of that old woman crossing at a red light that he wanted to fine, or Marc coming to his rescue. Jorge’s mood was foul till the end of that day; Vale’s shit eating grin made it even worse.

Speaking of Vale, Jorge finds his partner (both of them shudder each time the word is uttered) slouched over the desk, pretending to work when he’s so obviously not. 

“Hello sunshine, we all missed you,” Valentino greets, grinning.

Jorge rises an eyebrow, ignoring the _sunshine_ he got labelled as. “You didn’t miss me. You were happy you and the little shit could be gross together without any restrictions.” 

Ever since Valentino dared to ask Marc out after many pep talks, something Jorge likes to rub in his friend’s face at times, they’ve been disgustingly in love, sometimes to the point of forgetting they were supposed to work. If Jorge were a lesser person, he’d have asked to move them to a different department. As things are now, he squashes the jealousy that sometimes flares up at seeing their happiness, secretly wishing something similar would happen to him. 

Valentino waves his hand in an overly dramatic manner. “Now you’re hurting my feelings, Yorg. Marc and I like to be gross when you’re also here, you’re such a good company.”

Jorge is tempted to hit his head on the desk, but his dignity doesn’t allow him to. 

“What do we have today?” he asks to change the topic, hoping that work will keep him busy enough not to think of relationships and other silly things. 

Valentino throws the file of the newest culprit on Jorge’s desk. “A guy who cheated on a boat exam.”

Jorge stares at him in disbelief. “Seriously? What kind of an idiot gets arrested for cheating on a fucking boat exam? Must be a total prick.” 

Jorge’s seen his share of pretentious rich assholes, who thought the whole world was at their feet just because they were ready to throw some euros at whoever they needed. Seen it all. But this one, this one sounds like an entirely different kind of an entitled dick. 

Valentino gets up from his seat, walking over to Jorge’s desk and opening Daniel Pedrosa’s file. 

“I wouldn’t call him an idiot, he sounds pretty intelligent,” he says, tapping his index finger on the name. “He’s also very short, with dark hair and eyes. Looks like your type, Yorg.”

Jorge glares. “He sounds exactly like _your_ type. Maybe I should tell Marc that he should be worried.”

He wonders if that would go down well. 

Unperturbed, Valentino shakes his head. “Nah, Marc can sleep peacefully,” he brushes Jorge’s threats off without batting an eye. “Besides, he’s already trying to make friends with our oh so dangerous criminal. Maybe you should go visit him too?” 

“No, thanks,” Jorge tells him, visibly annoyed. At the same time, he can’t deny that his curiosity is piqued. 

*

In the end, Jorge’s curiosity wins. Over the years, he’s seen some strange things in his career as police officer, from serious offences to people committing crimes for the most idiotic of reasons, but this Pedrosa guy has just topped it all.

He goes down the corridor to the cell on the far left, his step echoing against the floor and letting everyone know he’s approaching. Even from a distance, Jorge can hear some voices, the loud cackles easily identifiable as Marc. It takes less than three minutes to reach the place, and when Jorge does, he stops a few meters away from the bars, observing the scene happening in front of him.

It turns out that Valentino was ineeded right, because the little shit is trying to make friends with their arrestee in the very moment, and from what Jorge can catch, it looks like they’re having a deep discussion about motorcycles. 

_Only freaking Marquez._

Jorge clears his throat, as they haven’t noticed his presence so far, and puts on his best bad cop face on. “Am I interrupting?”

Marc, previously crouching, almost falls on his ass, flailing arms to catch his balance. Jorge pays him no mind, now too used to the antics that were getting on his nerves so much when Marc first started the job, and turns to look at their criminal instead. 

The man stares back, and Jorge’s knees suddenly feel weak.

The first word that comes to Jorge’s mind when his momentary brain short-circuit is over is that Pedrosa is _cute._ God damn Jorge’s never thought of any of their arrestees like that, ever, but he can’t help it. That man looks more like someone whom Jorge could give his non-existent children under care rather than someone who gets arrested on a Saturday morning. There’s nothing criminal-like about him.

If anything, it makes Jorge more confused. 

Marc is babbling about something Jorge doesn’t listen to nor cares about. It’s only when Jorge hears something that sounds vaguely like _And I’ve been telling Dani about you just now_ that he breaks out of his trance, focusing his attention on the kid.

“I think there’s someone waiting for you at the office,” he tells his fellow officer, perfectly aware that Marc knows whom he’s talking about. 

Marc in gone in an instant, skipping on the way to his boyfriend, and Jorge would’ve scolded him for that, if he didn’t know his words wouldn’t be heard anyway. 

Jorge moves so that he’s standing in front of the cell, facing Pedrosa now, regarding the man curiously. He folds his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to uphold the bad cop impression, failing miserably. “Cheating on a boat exam? Really?”

It’s still the most absurd reason for getting arrested Jorge’s ever heard of. 

The man flushes beautifully, and Jorge has a hard time maintaining his professionalism. Now that they’re standing in front of each other, he notices just how short Pedrosa is, at least ten centimetres shorter than Jorge himself, and the cute impression is only amplified by that. If the circumstances were different and if he weren’t his socially awkward self, Jorge would’ve probably asked him out. Now, he can only fight the warmth creeping up on his own chees and hope it’s not as visible as he suspects it is.

“Don’t remind me, please,” Dani groans. “I’m already dying from shame, I won’t even look at any boat for the rest of my life.”

He’s hidden his face in his hands, the embarrassment evident not only in his words but also gestures. Jorge catches himself just in time not to offer a comforting speech, something he most definitely shouldn’t do to an arrestee. 

Instead, he takes a deep breath and prays for his sanity to remain intact. “Why did you even do that? Why didn’t you hire a person to steer the boat for you if you knew you wouldn’t pass the exam? I’m sure you could afford that.” _If you could afford that exam in the first place._

Dani sighs. “Because of my little brother,” he says, running a hand through his hair; Jorge finds the gesture unexpectedly endearing. “He’s been dreaming of going on a cruise, but he can’t afford it now and he doesn’t want me to pay for it, so I thought if I were to steer the boat, he’d agree. You see how well it worked.”

The words are tinted with heavy sarcasm that catches Jorge by surprise.

The reason does make Pedrosa a bit less of an asshole in his eyes, and it’s true that Jorge would go to great lengths to make his own sister happy, but still. It’s hard not to burst out laughting; Dani’s face resembling a kicked dog is the only thing that stops him from doing so. 

“I’m sure you’ll get out of here quickly,” Jorge offers lamely, not knowing what else he could do to console the man. He’s never had to console an arrestee before. 

“Thank you for being so nice to me.” Dani’s smile forces Jorge’s heart to skip one of its beats, it’s so gentle and sweet. “I’d have never expected to be treated so kindly after being arrested.” 

Jorge gulps. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

They chat for a while, Jorge both finding out more about Dani and falling for the guy more and more. He’s surprisingly easy to talk to, even taking Jorge’s natural awkwardness into account. Jorge couldn’t tell how it happened, but by the end of their conversation (that lasted way too short for his liking), he finds himself longing for another talk, looking forward to seeing Dani again, even if it’s with the bars separating them. 

God, he has it _bad._

On his way back to the office, Jorge needs to make a quick stop in the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. His hands might be freezing, but at least this way Valentino won’t be able to call him out on all that blushing. 

*

When he comes back to the office, Valentino isn’t there, so Jorge breathes a sigh of relief.

Dani’s file is mocking him from where it’s lying on the desk, and Jorge finds himself unable to focus on anything else and ignore it for long. Giving up, he opens it up on the first page, where Dani’s personal data is stored, feeling a little creepy for seeking information on how old the man is, if he’s married, or if he hasn’t committed any murder in the past by any chance. Any kind of awkwardness stemming from it, Jorge’s blaming it on Vale. It’s all that bastard’s fault, anyway. 

The file draws Jorge in so much that he doesn’t even pay Valentino mind when his friend returns from wherever he was before, ignoring Vale’s gaze burning the side of his face. He’s in the middle of reading Dani’s testimony, confirming what the man told him during their little behind the bars chat, the same story about Dani’s little brother consuming Jorge’s interest. 

Valentino shifts on the chair that lets out a low squeak. “What are you doing?”

“Working on Dani’s case,” Jorge answers absentmindedly, still too focused on reading to pay Vale much attention. 

“So now he’s a Dani?”

Obviously, Jorge doesn’t catch himself in time; Valentino’s grin is so wide it could easily split his face in half. Vale’s sat with his legs crossed at the knees, dangling one of them to some unknown rhythm that he’s also tapping his fingers to, looking way too pleased with himself. Jorge wants to wipe that smugness from his face.

“Your boyfriend was the first to call him Dani,” he remarks, knowing that it’s weak and won’t affect Vale in the slightest. Marc’s way too deep in love with him for Valentino to have anything to worry about. 

Valentino smirks. “And since when do you follow Marc’s lead?”

To that, Jorge has no good answer. It’s a clear point for Vale, and Jorge needs to step up his banter game apparently, because the win was way too easy for his asshole of a friend. 

Jorge knows when to admit defeat. “I talked to Dani. He’s actually nice,” he says, letting out a breath. He carefully omits any details and the fact that Vale was indeed right, Dani definitely fitting Jorge’s type a little too closely. 

He doesn’t need to say anything, Vale guesses it anyway. 

“Now that we got this out of the way that you like him, you need to take action,” Valentino responds, scribbling something on a sheet of paper. The pen scratches against it quickly, and his enthusiasm would’ve been delightful, if it wasn’t as Jorge’s expense. 

Jorge closes the file with enough strength to make a few post it notes lying on his desk fly up in the air. “And what kind of action am even I supposed to take towards an _arrestee?_ ” 

“Be his knight on the white horse,” Valentino states simply, as if Jorge were an idiot and missing the most evident solution. “Help him get out.”

Jorge narrows his eyes, trying to judge if the words are being spoken seriously or not. It appears that yes, they are, and it isn’t some kind of a twisted joke. It doesn’t make any sense, however, because Valentino might be many things but stupid surely isn’t one of them; there has to be some deeper meaning in there. 

“You know well I can’t do that,” Jorge says anyway, dodging the paper ball thrown at his face. 

Valentino gives him a look.

“Yorg,” he begins, his tone implying that Jorge’s missing some very obvious piece of information. “I’m not saying you should take the keys and open his cell. But you could mention the legal ways of getting out of the arrest to him. Casually, of course.”

Oh. _Oh._

Jorge’s not admitting it out loud, but Vale might, just might, be a fucking genius. 

He settles himself behind the computer screen again, opening the browser and typing _cheating on an exam arrest_ in the search bar. He has absolutely no idea what kind of consequences Dani might face, they never had any similar case before, so Jorge is clueless of what could be done. 

Without any plan, he clicks on the first link on the top of the page. 

It’s one of the government sites, those storing legal rules he’s seen a thousand times before. There’s a lot of paragraphs that hold very little significance to him, so it takes some time before Jorge finds anything that might give him a clue about Dani’s situation. When he does, however, he delves deep into the lecture, pretending not to notice Vale’s way too satisfied smile. 

*

The next day begins in a bad way. Today, Jorge has an afternoon shift and he’s never liked those, much rather preferring the morning or even the night ones, not this waste of a perfectly good day that coming to work at 2 pm feels like. Seeing Marc’s bright grin first thing after stepping into the building doesn’t make things any better. There is something that Jorge has planned that could make them better though, so the moment he and Marc reach the office after a walk that seems way too long with Marc’s constant chatter, Jorge turns towards his desk.

To his surprise, there’s nothing there. 

“Where are the files that I left here, on the desk, yesterday?” he asks through gritted teeth. 

Jorge can feel the first signs of anger beginning to form. He’s certain, absolutely sure that yesterday he left the files next to the monitor and he’s even left a highlighter on that stack of papers to underline the most important parts of the text. At home, he’s figured it all out, what he should tell Dani and how to make the best impression to up his chance of Dani maybe saying yes to date invitation Jorge plans to issue when his fave arrestee is freed. 

But to do all of that, Jorge needs the damn _files._

Marc blinks at him innocently. “They were about Dani’s case, so I gave them to him. He got out this morning. Why?”

Jorge wants to scream. Or maybe cry in frustration and then maybe murder the small bastard, because Marc can’t be fucking serious, even having the audacity to ask _why?_ Dani wasn’t supposed to know how many hours Jorge had spent searching the web to find out how to get him out, it was supposed to be a very casual mention of a possible solution, not ten pages of a manual on what exactly to do. 

Barely holding himself back, Jorge gets up from his chair, taking the first step towards Marc’s desk, who suddenly looks a lot less sure than he did just a moment ago. Good. Marc should be aware of what exactly he did. 

Jorge’s ready to have a little heart-to-heart with him on how it’s not appreciated to touch people’s files without permission, but he freezes at seeing Dani following a cheery Valentino, both of them entering the room.

“Look who visited us again,” Vale says, stepping to the side to let Dani take the spotlight. 

“Help,” Marc fake-whispers to his boyfriend, a panicked look on his face. 

He couldn’t whisper if his life depended on it, Jorge thinks, and wants to say exactly that, but Dani’s voice holds him in place, keeping him quiet.

“Hi again,” Dani says, followed by a little wave. The cutest thing Jorge’s ever seen in his life.

Jorge clears his throat and tries to act like he hadn’t been about to decapitate Marc a second before Dani and Valentino walked in. “Hi. Did you miss us so much you got yourself arrested again?” 

The words flow out of his mouth before he can stop them, and he cringes at how bad they sound. 

“No, I rather like the freedom.” Dani scrunches his nose. Jorge’s sure his heart might burst from all that cuteness. “But I know I’m free because of your help, so I’d like to thank you. Is there anything I can do?”

“You’re supposed to give the bribe before someone does something for you, not after,” Jorge says, still not able to control himself. It must be Dani’s presence that has this effect on him. 

He’s ready to start scolding himself for not knowing when to shut up and ruining everything, again, but Dani only laughs. _Giggles,_ really, and if Jorge wasn’t enamoured earlier, he certainly is now. 

“You’re too funny,” Dani tells him, extending a hand with a square box wrapped in some orange paper, a little bow made out of a ribbon decorating it. “Here’s my thank you gift for you.” 

Jorge takes the box, feeling lost. He tears at the paper, well aware that both Marc and Vale are watching him like hawks, and he’s tempted to tell the small bastard that he hasn’t forgotten about that morning fuck up, but he restrains himself for the time being. The gift is much more interesting at the moment, and when Jorge finally manages to get rid of the packaging, he’s greeted with the sight of his favourite chocolates and a tiny handwritten note attached to them. 

He stares at Dani incredulously. “Wait, how did you know what I like?”

Dani blushes, his cheeks and the tips of his ears going red. “I asked Marc about you,” he admits, the shy smile never leaving his face. 

Jorge has never wanted to hug Marc that little shit as much as he does now. 

He turns the box in his hands, still a little overwhelmed. “Thank you.”

Dani nods in acknowledgement, telling Jorge it’s nothing. A moment passes by in silence. Jorge doesn’t know what happens now, what he should do, although he certainly knows what he _wants_ to do. It’s just that he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to do what he wants to do. 

“Now kiss?” Valentino suggests shamelessly out of a sudden; Marc is also cheering, clapping loudly, but keeping a safe distance in case of Jorge’s rage possibly reaching him. Rightfully so. Jorge, on the other hand, is busy balling his palms into fists not to commit homicide on the spot. Too many potential witnesses, he tells himself. A long and unpleasant trial, too. 

When Dani speaks, his voice is hopeful. “We could maybe go on a date before the kiss?” 

Jorge needs a second to process the words, to realise that the invitation really is on the table. “I’m free at ten,” he says, way too eager and well aware of that. 

Dani doesn’t seem to mind. “How about I pick you up?” he suggests, taking his phone out. “Let’s swap numbers so we can get in touch.”

They swap the phones, accompanied by Valentino’s comment of _You’ll get plenty of touch_ and Marc’s snickering, Jorge planning the details of his fellow officers’ murder meanwhile. Jorge’s hands brushes against Dani’s accidentally when they exchange the devices, a little spark appearing at the spot. 

“So, see you later,” Jorge says a bit lamely. He’s never been good at these things. 

Dani nods, the smile showing up on his face again. “I hope so.” 

For a moment Jorge considers if he should offer Dani a hand or maybe a hug, or even that kiss Vale wanted them to share earlier, but he just stands there awkwardly without making a move.

Dani has already turned halfway, prepared to leave, when Valentino’s hand lands on his shoulder firmly. 

“There’s one thing you need to know Jorge,“ Valentino begins, addressing Dani. Jorge has a bad feeling about this. “It’s a secret, but you’re such a nice guy that I think you should know that Jorge keeps the handcuffs in the back pocket of his jeans,” he supplies, wiggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous of ways. 

Jorge surges forward to clap a hand over his so-called-friend’s mouth before Vale can make everything even worse, the horror already coursing through his veins. He doesn’t get to do it, as Dani beats him up to it with a remark that has Jorge freeze. 

“Now that’s a useful info,” Dani says, grinning.

Jorge can feel Dani’s eyes landing on his own ass, staying there for a moment. He doesn’t blush, absolutely not. He does, however, send Dani what he hopes is a subtle wink, receiving a similar one in return. He sees Dani to the door of the police station, ignoring the sound of Marc’s cackles, and another one of Vale’s dirty comments, something he couldn’t care less about at the moment. When they’re about to part ways, Dani stands on his tiptoes and plants a kiss on Jorge’s cheek, his lips a little dry but very warm, and it’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly, but I hoped you guys liked it anyway! Somehow, it's always Marc's fault haha
> 
> I'm very sorry for responding so late to the comments and not reading/commenting much myself. Life gets in the way sometimes, but I'll try to be better!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
